Big Prize
by RaDisZa
Summary: "Hai, namamu Jaejoong kan? Aku Yunho. Kau ingat? Baiklah aku tak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu. Maukah kau bertemu denganku? Aku menuggumu di sekolah tempat kau mengajar nanti sore. Yunho."   oneshoot pertama .


**Title : Big Prize**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Dll**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warn: Crack Couple, BoyxBoy, Typo.**

**Disclaimer : Not mine.**

**o.O**

"Sonsae Sonsae... Kaki Yoona lukaa.. huhu."

"Mana? Aduh kasihan Yoona.."

"Sonsae.. periihh.."

"Sstt.. kau yeoja kuat kan? Sudah sudah. Lihat Sonsae punya plester bergambar bintang dan bulan, kalau plester ini ditempel di luka Yoona, seperti ini, lalu Sonsae cium, seperti ini, pasti lukanya sudah tidak perih lagi. Benar kan?"

"Huum.. Sudah tidak perih lagi. Gomawo Sonsae.."

**.**

"Sonsaee.. kuncir rambut Sicca lepass.."

"Mana? Sini biar Sonsae kuncirkan lagi."

"Gomawo Sonsae.."

**.**

"Sonsaee.. Ayam goreng Jinki jatuh dibuat Minhoo.."

"Aduhh.. kasihan.. makan ayam Sonsae mau?"

"Gomawo Sonsae.."

**.**

"Sonsaee.. Baju baru Bummie kotor.."

"Aish.. Kenapa bisa kotor?"

"Tadi Bummie dan Hae gulat di tanah.."

"Aishh.. tentu saja kotor. Lain kali kalau mau gulat jangan ditanah. Lihat sudah bersih kan?"

"Huum.."

"Sekarang, mana Hae?"

"Sedang menangis disana. Tadi Bummie tendang kaki Hae kuat-kuat."

"Aigoo.. Kau ini."

**.**

"Kaki Hae sakit, eoh?"

"Sonsaee.. Bummie nakaaall.."

"Mana yang sakit?"

"Ini Sonsae.."

"Cup.. Sudah tidak sakit kan?"

"Nde, gomawo Sonsae.."

**.**

Jaejoong, sang Sonsae yang sejak tadi terus menerus dipanggil murid-muridnya terduduk lelah diayunan. Tangannya mengusap peluh yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.45 KST, dan itu berarti semua anak sudah pulang.

Saat Jaejoong hendak masuk kedalam gedung sekolah TK, matanya menangkap tubuh seorang anak yang duduk meringkuk di atas perosotan.

Merasa jiwa gurunya terpanggil, Jejoong menghampiri anak itu.

"Hey," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap rambutnya.

Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya, "Sonsae?"

"Oh, wae Yoona? Kenapa kau belum dijemput?" tanya Jaejoong, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di perosotan yang satunya lagi.

"Umma tidak bisa jemput. Jadi yang jemput Yoona, oppa," jelas anak itu lagi.

"Oh. Sonsae temani menunggu, mau?"

"Nde. Gomawo Sonsae..," ucap Yoona sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara klakson mobil dari depan sekolah. Yoona segera melihat, dan langsung melompat mengambil tasnya.

"Sonsae.. Yoona pulang dulu yaa.. Dadah..," seru Yona sambil berlari kearah namja yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

Yoona langsung melompat kearah namja itu, dan namja itu dengan sigap menangkap Yoona lalu langsung memeluknya. Jaejoong yang melihat itu, mengulas senyum tipis.

Setelah melihat Yoona berdadah dadah dari dalam mobil, Jaejoong langsung masuk ke gedung TK.

Didalam Jaejoong langsung mengambil tasnya, dan menjumpai ahjusshi yang menjaga TK ini.

"Ahjusshi, aku pulang dulu, ne?" kata Jaejoong pada ahjusshi yang sudah berumur cukup lanjut itu.

"Nde, hati-hati," pesan ahjusshi itu pada Jaejoong.

**..**

Besoknya, Jaejoong kembali disibukkan oleh rengekan dari anak kecil yang bersekolah disini.

Bukannya TK ini tak memiliki guru lain selain Jaejoong. Ada tiga guru lain disini; Heechul, Taeyang, dan Sunny. Tapi hanya Jaejoong dan Sunny lah yang akrab dengan murid-murid. Heechul terlalu galak, dan Taeyang terlalu kaku.

Berhubung Sunny sedang cuti, jadilah hanya Jaejoong yang mengurus anak-anak yang merengek itu.

Hari ini sama seperti sebelumnya. Penuh dengan rengekkan dari bibir-bibir mungil anak kecil itu.

Saat pulang sekolah, dan saat sekolah sudah sepi. Jaejoong kembali mendapati Yoona yang terduduk sendirian di perosotan. Jaejoong bermaksud untuk menemaninya, tapi belum lagi Jaejoong sampai ditempat Yoona, terdengar suara orang yang berlari dari arah gerbang sekolah.

Jaejoong dan Yoona menoleh kearah gerbang, dan mendapati kalau oppa Yoona lah yang berlari.

"Oppa!" seru Yoona.

Yoona juga berlari kearah oppanya dan meloncat. Bermaksud untuk naik ke gendongan oppanya mungkin.

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu berbalik, dan saat itulah dia mendengar suara jatuh dibelakangnya. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menoleh dan matanya melotot kaget saat melihat Yoona dan oppa nya jatuh.

"Aih oppaa..,"

"Ah, miaan..."

"Gwenchana?" tanya Jaejoong setelah berada cukup dekat dengan dua orang itu.

"Yoona tidak apa-apa Sonsae, tapi lengan oppa luka," kata Yoona sambil menunjukkan luka dilengan oppanya pada Jaejoong.

"Ah, sebentar, biar aku ambilkan plester."

"Tidak usah Sonsae.. obati saja dengan ciumanmu, pasti langsung sembuh.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Yoona.

"Ayo cepat Sonsae.. Yoona lapar.. Mau pulaaangg.."

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," kata namja itu pada Jaejoong yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" kata Yoona cepat sambil menekan luka oppanya.

"Aww.. Appoo.."

Yoona lalu dengan cepatt menarik tangan oppanya kearah Jaejoong.

"Ayo cepat Sonsaee.."

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung pada namja itu, lalu dengan cepat mengecup pelan luka namja itu.

Sekarang, wajah Jaejoong dan namja itu benar-benar merah.

**.. Senin ..**

Hari ini giliran Jaejoong lagi yang mengajar dikelas Yoona.

Dan saat namja itu masuk kekelas Yoona, matanya membelalak kaget, saat melihat Yoona menyodorkan sebuket bunga untuknya.

"Untukmu Sonsae," kata Yoona sambil tersenyum, lalu langsung kembali ketempat duduknya.

Jaejoong hanya menggumamkan kata gomawo, lalu menyuruh muridnya untuk mengambil puzzle.

Selesai sekolah, dirumah, Jaejoong mengambil bunganya dan melihat-lihatnya. Dan mata besarnya mendapati sebuah kartu yang diselipkan diantara bunga-bunga itu.

Jaejoong mengambilnya lalu mmembacanya, _"Untukmu, yang telah mengecup lukaku. Yunho."_

"Ah, dari oppa nya Yoona ternyata," gumam Jaejoong lagi.

**.. Selasa ..**

Besoknya, saat akan pulang. Jaejoong mendapati Yoona yang berdiri disebelah gerbang sambil memegang sebuah kipas.

Yoona lalu menyerahkan kipas itu pada Jaejoong, dan langsung naik ke mobilnya.

Sesampai dirumah, Jaejoong melihat kipas itu, dan mendapati tulisan yang sengaja ditulis dikipas itu.

Jaejoong membacanya, _"Untukmu yang mengecup luka adikku. Yunho."_ Lalu tersenyum dan menyimpan kipas itu.

**.. Rabu ..**

_"Untukmu yang mengecup semua luka. Yunho."_

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum saat mendapati tulisan seperti ini.

Kali ini terselip di novel yang diberikan Yoona padanya.

**.. Kamis ..**

Jaejoong hendak mengambil minum didalam tasnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Yoona mengulurkan sekotak besar cokelat pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menerimanya dengan tersenyum dan langsung mengucapkan gomawo. Yoona terseyum, lalu beranjak dari sisi Jaejoong.

_"Untukmu, yang membuat aku ingin memiliki luka di sekujur tubuhku. Yunho."_

Jaejoong tersenyum membacanya, "Apa-apaan dia itu?" kaatanya sambil mengulum senyum.

**.. Jum'at ..**

Yoona yang seharusnya tadi sudah dijemput oppanya, kini Jaejoong dapati tengah berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Sonsae, ini buatmu," katanya sambil mengulurkan sebuah paper bag pada Jaejoong.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menerima paper bag itu.

"Sudahlah, lihat saja sendiri," kata gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum dan kemudian berlari lagi menuju mobilnya.

Jaejoong lalu membuka paper bag itu, dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah kanvas dengan tulisan,_ "Untukmu, yang membuatku ingin kembali kanak-kanak dan bersekolah disekolahmu. Yunho."_

"Haha, apa-apaan dia itu?" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar.

**.. Sabtu ..**

Hari ini TK libur. Jaejoong tidak kesekolah. Dan saat ini Jaejoong tengah mengutuk aturan yang membuat sekolah TK hanya lima hari.

Yup, apalagi kalau bukan karena kado-kado yang dikirimkan Yunho itu padanya.

Karena percaya atau tidak, Jaejoong sudah menganggap kado-kado itu sebagai sesuatu yang harus ada setiap harinya.

Dan perrcaya atau tidak. Tapi Jaejoong kini merasakan perasaan aneh saat memikirkan namja bernama Yunho itu.

TING TONG

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara pintu langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan melesat ke depan, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

Tak ada orang, tapi ada sebuah paket disana.

Jaejoong melihat kearah kertas yang bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin, dan ada tulisan 'untuk Jaejoong' dikertas itu.

Jaejoong melihat kesekeliling dan tidak mendapati orang atau mobil disekitar rumahnya.

Namja itu lalu mengedikkan bahunya dan mengangkat paket itu kedalam rumah.

Didalam rumah, Jaejoong langsung membuuka paket itu, dan sangat terkejut saat mendapati sebuah jaket berwarna biru laut didalamnya.

Jaejoong mengangkat jaket itu, dan tiba-tiba jatuh sebuah kertas, "Untukmu, yang pasti akan terlihat cantik bila memakai ini. Yunho." ucap Jaejoong membaca tulisan dikertas itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang saat melihat nama pengirimnya.

**.. Minggu ..  
>Pagi<strong>

Jaejoong baru saja selesai lari pagi saat tiba-tiba Yoona datang kerumahnya.

"Sonsae, annyeong.."

"Annyeong, Yoona. Ada apa?"

"Ini Sonsae," kata Yoona lagi sambil memberikan sebuah amplop pada Jaejoong.

"Sudah ya Sonsae, aku pergi. Annyeong.."

"Nde, hati-hati!" teriak Jaejoong pada Yoona yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya.

Jaejoong lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Selesai minum Jaejoong mengambil amplop itu, dan membaca isinya.

"_Hai, namamu Jaejoong kan? Aku Yunho. Kau ingat? Baiklah aku tak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu. Maukah kau bertemu denganku? Aku menuggumu di sekolah tempat kau mengajar nanti sore. Yunho."_

**.. Minggu ..  
>Sore<strong>

Jaejoong baru saja sampai disekolah tempat dia mengajar. Dan tidak ada orang disana.

Jaejoong diam lalu mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan. Menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba datang orang dari jasa pengiriman barang yang mengirimkan paket yang sangat besar pada sekolah itu.

Jaejoong lalu menyuruh orang itu untuk meletakkannya diteras sekolah.

Saat orang itu sudah pergi, Jaejoong menuju ke paket itu, dan berusaha memanggil ahjusshi yang menjaga sekolah.

Tapi belum sempat Jaejoong memanggil ahjusshi itu, dia dikejutkan oleh suara ketukkan.

Jaejoong melihat kesekeliling dan tak mendapati ada orang disana kecuali dirinya.

Jaejoong makin takut. Apalagi sekarang suara itu makin kuat.

Jaejoong mencari sumber bunyi dengan jantung yang degdegan, dan perasaan takut. Dan sangat heran saat mendapati kalau suara ketukkan itu berasal dari dalam paket super besar itu.

Belum hilang rasa heran Jaejoong, dia kembali dikejutkan dengan tutup atas paket itu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sura keras. Jaejoong langsung jatuh terduduk karena kaget.

"Aaaa~" terdengar teriakkan yang keluar dari mulut jaejoong saat mendapati sebuah kepala muncul dari dalam paket.

"Hay.. merindukan aku?" kata kepala itu pada Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau.." gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"Yup, aku," kata namja itu, lalu keluar dari dalam kotak paket itu.

"Yunho.." ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Mari kita ulang dari awal. Hay, aku Jung Yunho. Namamu?" ucap Yunho dengan senyum lebar menghiasi bibir hatinya, sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

Tanpa ragu, Jaejoong menggapai tangan Yunho. Yunho membantunya berdiri, lalu sambil tersenyum Jaejoong menjawab tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Yunho, "Hay, aku Kim Jaejoong. Senang bertemu denganmu."

^^ END ^^

* * *

><p><strong>AN . eh ? kok endingnya jadi kaya ff nya 'widiwMin' yang 'When I Look At You' yah? O.o**

**Widii .. aku minta ijin yaa .. gaktau nih, terketik begitu saja. Pas udah siap, baru sadar kalo ini kayak punya kamu. hehe **

**Well, buat yang ngebaca ini. Aku bukan plagiat loh ya.. aku aja baru sadar kalo ini ending mirip sama punya nya Widi u.u**

**Oh, ini oneshoot pertama aku lohh .. yaayyy \(^o^)/ entah hasilnya mengecewakan atau tidak. Tapi kuharap tidak ^^**

**Dan aku mau bilang, mian kalo bagian atas cerita gak nyambung sama bagian bawah cerita (?) ^^ hehe**

* * *

><p><strong>Riview?<br>Gomawoo ^^**


End file.
